battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Swordbreaker
Operation Swordbreaker is an event that occured during the Global War of 2014, US Marines undergo "pacification" operations in the Iran-Iraq region and try to restore stability to the region Arrival of the 1st Reconnaisance Battalion US Marines: Henry Blackburn, David Montes and Dave arrive at the LZ with US Marines interrogating and arresting suspected insurgents, the Marines arrive out with Montes remarking what are they stopping for, Later comenting on how the middle east has had so many problems over the decades. The group then go into a building and US Officer orders them to look for a squad who had a lead on a chemical weapon site and they were last seen at Spinzer Meat Market, Finding the Missing Squad After their briefing, the squad get out of the building, then one of the Marines open up the door and they run down an alleyway, they open the door, they head into a back-entrance of a school where one of the Marines dosen't know his surrounding and ask "What is this place, a school?" Then another Marine remarked "Uhh, that's right. They don't have schools from where you come from." The Marines then climb up the stairs and then there was a low rumble and the windows started to break. One Marine assumes that other Marines in the area were blowing up high-explosive ammo dumps but, a Marine corrects him, saying that the city was in a fault line that causes regular tremors. The Marines then head up to a gate which is probably the main entrance of the school they stop at the side as they saw an approaching vehicle or PLR Insurgents, after the PLR vehicle passes by, they ran towards another building, this time a garage. They walked towards a car park where one Marine said "I don't like this shit", referring that it was too quiet. Ambush in the Car Park As the Marines walked into the car park, a hidden enemy then shoots Chaplin, one of the Marines accompanying the group. Blackburn then drags Chaplin to safety and goes back out and starts helping his other comrades by shooting the hostiles hiding behind the cars. After minutes of intense firefights, Black runs towards a van, then suddenly a Marine yelled "RPG! My 12! Second floor! Stay away from the..." then an RPG narrowly misses Black, but the impact knocks Black down, but he gets back to his feet. Running with another Marine and vaulting over some dividers, Black then quickly dispatch more PLR soldiers then kills off the RPG operator with an grenade. The Marines then go back into the garage and a medic was desperately trying to revive Chaplin while Black was covering fire, after the coast was clear they head upstairs to take out the sniper. Taking out The Sniper After the Marines fight off an ambush inside the building, the Marines head onto a rooftop surrounded by generators and air-conditioning units. The sniper was still hidden and that they were being cautious, they used their tactical advantage until they reached an open part of the rooftop. They decided to what to do next and then a Marine saw that the sniper was hiding in a "spider hole", in the hotel opposite them, deciding what to do they eventually thought of using the AT4 Launcher. Then a Marine tell another Marine to give Black the AT4. After a countdown, Black fires the AT4 and rips the facade off the hotel and thus, killing the sniper. They then move to the other side of the building and help give cover fire for the rest of the squad taking chaffin back to the staging grounds Investigating the Suspicious Wire After the Marines have taken out the sniper, they reunite with the missing squad but they find an unexploded roadside bomb, Black is tasked to follow the wire of the roadside bomb, the wire leads into a laundromat, and then under a ventilation shaft, Black crawls under and jumps down and sees a room and walks up to a device that is faintly beeping, first taking out a red wire, then seeing a shadow, Black reacts. A PLR soldier goes up and punches Black, after a short series of melee combat Black finally knocks out the PLR soldier by smashing his head against the wall as soon as he was finished with the hostile the bomb was about to explode and he quickly takes out the other wire. Support for the Marines Finishing the task he was set, a Marine tells him over the radio that they needed support, as Black went out the door the Marines were having a large scale battle against oncoming PLR Soldiers, a Marine then yells at him to grab the M240 Light Machine Gun and after of dispatching hordes of enemies, then air support came with a AH-6 Little Bird helicopter raining down some fire from above. A Marine then tells him to mount a technical equipped with a mounted MG and just as before he dispatched some more enemies. Aftermath As Black was dispatching off the enemies, a sudden rumble took place, the rumble became larger and then a major earthquake shockwave rippled through, knocking Black off the Technical before a seven-story building began to collapse towards Black, as a Marine screams, "Holy fucking God!". The radio then confirms: "Be advised, a catstrophic earthquake event in Iran is affecting all operation capabilities in the Iran-Iraq region". Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Battlefield 3